


No Butts

by bad_seamstress_blues



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Missing Scene, Movie Night, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_seamstress_blues/pseuds/bad_seamstress_blues
Summary: Veronica, Logan, and the Netflix queue.





	No Butts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VioletTailyeour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletTailyeour/gifts).



“I want some butts!”

Logan’s head flopped back, he’d been dreading this. “No.”

“I WANT SOME BUTTS!”

“No.”

“Buuuuuuuuuttttsss”

“Veronica,” Logan tried to be reasonable, “Bobcat, dearheart, I’m not doing it and I’m definitely not doing it when you’re drunk.”

“What’s your problem, Kazansky?”

Logan rolled his eyes, “You’re everyone’s problem.”

Veronica fell over on the couch, consumed by tipsy giggles, “BUTTTTTTTSSSS!”

Logan loved this, how light she could be when she let herself off the leash just a little. Veronica had spent the morning operating at peak efficiency. She was at the hospital at 8 AM sharp, visiting with her dad and meeting with his doctors. Then it was off to Mars Investigations to try and keep on top of her dad’s caseload and see what headway she could make on Weevil’s case. Around noon, he’d swung by the office to bring her lunch and try and tempt her outside for fresh air and sunshine. He’d come loaded for bear with Mama Leonie’s best spaghetti and meatballs _and_  tiramisu from the Hut, but to his surprise, she’d come willingly, putting the files down and smiling at him as he walked through the door. Now they were back at her father’s house, the better part of the way through a bottle of wine and arguing about Netflix.

“I’ll make it worth your while,” Veronica wheedled, widening her eyes repeatedly in a way that suggested to Logan that she was trying to waggle her eyebrows and failing.

“There’s nothing that could make it worth my while. I promise.”

“Come on,” Veronica whined, “it was just added and you can tell me about all the things that are wrong.”

“Veronica,” Logan sighed, “I adore you, truly, but I’m not watching Top Gun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my little drabble. I would appreciate any feedback and suggestions. Also, kudos give me a sense of validation and self-worth.


End file.
